Teaching Ron
by shadowcow
Summary: Ron goes to Hermione for tutoring- just not the kind of tutoring she expects.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione?" Ron said, nudging the wild-haired girl sitting next to him. Without looking up from _Precious Potions and how to Perfect Them_, Hermione muttered. "What, Ronald?"

"Have you ever kissed somebody?"

Hermione was surprised, to say the least. All she could manage was "Wh…Why do you ask?"

It was Ron's turn to stutter. "Well…er… Y'know how Lavender and I are kinda dating?"

"Oh, is that what you call it? I thought it was just Lavender sucking your face every possible moment of every dingle day," Hermione snapped, pretending to read her book.

"Right… er… problem is, I'm not really sure how to… snog," the ginger muttered.

"So?"

"Well, I was wonderin', since you and I are such great friends and all, if you wouldn't mind-"

"Being a practice dummy?"

"Yeah- I mean, er, no- just to help me, er, learn," he fumbled as she shot him a glare. "Please, 'mione? I'll do whatever you want. I'll do your homework."

"No thank you," Hermione scoffed. "I'd rather keep my good marks."

"Please, Hermione," Ron begged. "I'll look like a git if I don't kiss her back. Please?"

Hermione thought for a moment. This was kind of like her dreams except Ron wasn't nak-

"Fine. Only to make you stop begging. You look pathetic."

"Thanks so much, Hermione! When do you wanna start?" Ron asked. Hermione's face flushed. She glanced around the room.

"No one's here. Now?" She whispered unwillingly.

"Er, ok," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. He leaned towards her, lips pursed, eyes squeezed tight. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You look ridiculous!"

"How do I do it then?" He asked angrily.

"You should lean towards me - her - slowly, look at her lips, keep them a but open, then…"

"Then?"

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure about what you do next," she admitted quietly. Ron laughed. "Be quiet!" Hermione commanded, slapping his arm. "It's more than you know. Can we just get this over with?"

"Ok, ok. Jeesh."

Ron leaned towards Hermione, hesitating slightly. His lips were so close to hers. They could feel each others breath.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Hermione breathed with longing. His lips met hers suddenly, almost painfully, as he shoved them onto hers. Hermione slowly began moving her lips and he followed suit. It felt like the right thing to do. Hermione closed her eyes so Ron closed his. Actually, this wasn't too bad.

Hermione's hand found it's way to the back of Ron's head, her fingers tangling themselves in his orange hair. Ron's hand met her thigh. Hermione gently pulled him towards her until she was laying down on the Gryffindor couch and he hovered over her. Hermione flicked her tongue and Ron's eyes flew open. Hermione really had never done this before?

Their tongues fought with each other, Ron's body getting closer and closer to Hermione's until he was practically laying on top of her. Suddenly, He sat up.

"Wow," he gasped, smiling. "That was… great, 'mione."

Hermione blushed. Ron got off of her and started up the stairs. "See ya tomorrow!"

_You've just been used,_ thought Hermione on the verge of tears. _I know. But it was so…amazing._


	2. Chapter 2

Ron came running after Hermione in the hall the next day.

"Hermione! Hey! Lavender loved what you taught me. You really do know everything, huh?" He laughed. Hermione blushed for the second time, then got angry. "That's wonderful, Ronald."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, genuinely uncertain.

"Nothing."

"Ok… Anyways, I was wondering… is there any more you can teach me?"

"Like what?" Hermione snapped.

"Well," he said, his voice getting quieter. "Lavender said she wants to 'get more intimate'. I'm not really sure what that means."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. "Oh… well… I suppose… Come to the Room of Requirement after dinner. I'll… show you."

"Great! Thanks, 'mione!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stood in front of the room, taking a deep breath. She pushed though them and saw what the room knew she needed.

A big bed sat in the very center of the room, lamps on either side.

_I can't believe this._

The doors opened and Ron walked in. "Hey Hermi-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What's that for?" He pointed to the bed.

"W-well… you said Lavender wanted to get more intimate, and…this is generally the definition," Hermione said, trying to be calm. "You mean…" Ron mouthed to word "sex". Hermione nodded shortly. "You don't have to do this, Hermione," Ron croaked.

"I told you that I'd help you. If you don't want to-"

"No- I mean, yeah, it's ok. Let's do it. I mean-"

"Just get on the bed, Ron," she commanded gently, and he did. She crawled in next to him, her heart beating so quickly that it might explode. They lay side by side, staring at the black ceiling.

"So…what now?" Ron asked.

"Undress?" Hermione said, almost asked.

"Each other?"

"Uh… sure."

Ron sat up and turned to Hermione. Hesitantly he reached down to unbutton her shirt, fumbling. The last button undone, he pulled away the shirt. He gulped. Hermione trembled as Ron put his hand on the waist of her skirt and unbuttoned it. The skirt came off leaving Hermione in her underwear.

Ron took a deep breath. He had never noticed Hermione's impressive body before. He suddenly wished that she didn't hide under her robes all the time.

Hermione fidgeted at Ron stared at her, his eyes moving from her breasts to her crotch and back again. Finally she reached up and pulled off his shirt, which was loose enough to do so easily. She threw it to the side and Ron was taken aback.

"Boy, Hermione," he laughed. "You don't beat around the bush, huh?"

"Do you want to learn or what?" She growled.

"Okay, okay. So…" Ron hesitated, trying to look at his friend's face instead of her boobs. "Should I kiss you? Or…"

"Do what feels right, Ron."

"Honestly, 'Mione, this doesn't feel right at all," Ron chuckled. Hermione tried not to look devastated.

"Fine," she snapped, pushing Ron off of her with tears in her brown eyes. "Maybe you should go embarrass yourself in front of your precious girlfriend!" She started to crawl off the bed before Ron grabbed her around the waist.

"Please, Hermione, please."

His voice was so alluring, so comforting, so… sexy, Hermione almost lost it right there. She sighed, "Alright."

Ron pulled her back and laid her on the bed, straddling her, making her face flush.

"Better?" He asked, grinning a goofy grin. Hermione scowled. The ginger shrugged and leaned down to kiss her. Both rather enjoyed it, although neither would say so. Hermione's hands lingered to Ron's trousers, unbuttoning them and sliding them as far as possible. Ron kicked off the pants, left in his Chudley Cannons boxers, at which Hermione giggled. Ron laughed uncomfortably.

They looked at each other for a long time, this time in the eyes.

"So…er," Ron muttered, still looking at his friend. "What now?"

"I- uhm… a charm. Isn't there a charm you're supposed to use?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, I nearly forgot," he said, sounding more like himself. "What was it…"

"Seriously, Ron?" The brunette barked.

"I've never had to use it before! I remember, now."

Ron grabbed his pants laying on the floor and pulled out his wand. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Hermione. "D'you mind looking away for a second?"

"For goodness sakes, Ronald," she retorted. "It's not like I won't see it anyways."

Ron nodded and slowly pulled off his orange boxers, his face turning red with embarrassment (or anticipation?). Hermione tried not to stare at her friend's member, but it was the first one she had seen in real life and she wasn't sure if she'd ever see it again.

The red-head pointed his wand at his other wand. "P-protectus e-erectus," he stammered. There was a brief, shimmering light, then nothing. "We should be s-safe for about an hour," Ron said, avoiding Hermione's gaze. She wondered where he had learned the charm.

"We should get started," Hermione said, surprising herself. She had never been so nervous- not even when she was taking the O.W.L.S.

Ron awkwardly moved towards her, then moved to unhook Hermione's bra. When he was unsuccessful, he muttered "Alohamora," whereby the brassiere undid itself. Hermione removed it and tossed it aside, now avoiding Ron's eyes. His eyes were elsewhere, though, as they bulged at the sight of Hermione's bare breasts. He was getting hard now, blood pulsing and animal instincts taking over. Ron slipped off Hermione's panties, leaving them both naked and terrified. Hermione was becoming wet, finally whispering, "Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Ron entered her almost immediately. She cried out in pain and he withdrew, wincing.

"I'm fine, Ron," she assured with a gasp. Ron nodded, looking as if her might cry. He went back inside of her slowly, Hermione trying to muffle a gasp. "Back and forth," she said when he didn't move. Ron pulled back a bit, then forward. Hermione was biting her lip now, grasping the sides of the bed tightly. Gradually, Ron went faster and it became less painful and more pleasurable. "Merlin's beard, 'Mione," he moaned.

"Faster," Hermione grunted, rubbing her chest. Ron obeyed. His thrust his hips one final, hard time, making Hermione arch her back and both of them come. Ron laid down on top of his friend, still inside her and panting. Hermione was breathing heavily with satisfaction. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before- and she liked it.

"You're amazing, y'know that?" Ron smiled.

"You weren't half bad yourself," replied Hermione, returning the smile. Maybe he'd forget Lavender and love her, instead. Maybe this could be a regular thing. Maybe-

"Lavender would love this!"

Hermione's heart stopped. Her smile fell. Her eyes watered.

"I'm sure she would," she said quietly.

"To bad I broke up with her," Ron said softly.

"Broke…up?" Was all the brown haired girl beneath him could say.

"Yeah, 'bout a week ago."

Hermione was confused. "But… you asked me to teach you a few days ag-"

Her eyes widened. "Ronald Weasley! You pig! You jerk! You-"

He kissed her and apologized.

Hermione couldn't stay angry. It's not like she didn't want it to happen, after all.

"You're a really good teacher, Hermione."

_End_

Author's Note:

_**So... what did you think? I'm sorry if it's bad, this is my first fanfic. Please comment and tell me how you liked it! Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
